


Halloween Ready

by neon_orange



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Rimming, Wonwoo’s turned on by Mingyu in a police officer costume, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Wonwoo was forced to attend a Halloween party he didn’t want to go to. Mingyu makes it better.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Halloween Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna post after 12 am but we’re going to count it as day two. Ao3 has my fucking time all wrong too. I’ll be posting on a certain day but then it’ll say I posted the next day? I’m? Confused?
> 
> Day 2: Costumes

Wonwoo didn’t know he was going to end up being fucked in the bathroom of Soonyoung’s house when he decided to go the Halloween party his friends hosted. 

But who could really see that coming?

~

Wonwoo begrudgingly stands at the front door of Soonyoung’s new house, a bouncing Mingyu right beside him. 

There was loud music blaring out the open windows, the bass so heavy Wonwoo could feel it pulsing through the ground. 

Why did they even bother ringing the doorbell? No one is going to hear them anyway. 

But alas, the door ends up opening. And Soonyoung greets them, opening the door for a split second so Mingyu could get through. 

“Dude, let me in.” Wonwoo complains, adjusting the glasses perched on his nose. Soonyoung glares right back at him. 

“You’re not wearing a costume.” Soonyoung pouts, refusing to open the door any wider. Wonwoo rolls his eyes

“I didn’t have anything.” He says exasperatingly. It’s true. Wonwoo didn’t actually have anything Halloween ready in his closet, and he sure as hell wasn’t going out to buy something. Soonyoung’s lucky enough that he even _got_ Wonwoo here. 

Wonwoo doesn’t catch what Soonyoung says next, the music loud as ever. But he sees Mingyu whisper something into the older’s ear, and then the door is opening and Wonwoo can finally step foot in whatever hell hole his house is.

The first thing Wonwoo sees when he finally gets a good look at the place is Seungkwan throwing up in the sink. Not something he is exactly looking forward to, but it seemed all under control, Hansol and Chan keeping a close eye as Seungkwan empties his guts. 

The second thing Wonwoo sees is Jisoo being ganged up on by Jeonghan and Seungcheol, the youngest of the 95’ liners unable to escape from the barrage of questions they seemed to be throwing at him. 

That looks like a him problem, so Wonwoo strolls over to the kitchen, avoiding the puking man keeling over the sink. He opens up the fridge real quick to pull out a beer, narrowly missing someone flying past him, shouting a ‘sorry’ before disappearing. 

Cracking open the can, Wonwoo gives another once over of the house. Aside from the two things he spotted earlier, nothing drastic seemed to be happening. 

But then Wonwoo makes eye contact with Mingyu, and nearly falls over as well. 

See, Wonwoo didn’t dress up. He didn’t want to, he barely even wanted to be at this party in the first place. But Mingyu, oh Mingyu was really into this. And he chose an outfit that actually punches Wonwoo in the gut every time he sees it. 

Mingyu dressed up as a _police officer_ . 

Wonwoo thinks it’s just the whole uniform aesthetic that’s throwing him off. Or turning him on. He doesn’t really want to admit it to himself, but god, Wonwoo would drop to his knees in public for Mingyu in this look. 

Wonwoo quickly looks away, taking a sip of his beer to avoid the inevitable confrontation. 

If Mingyu had this knowledge of Wonwoo’s- _attraction_ , towards the outfit, it would only be used against him. And in the best way possible. But Wonwoo doesn’t know if he’s ready for that. 

Wonwoo walks away from the kitchen, beer can held tightly in his hand. There really isn’t much to do. The house is kind of crowded, but not overly so, so it’s not like you could get lost in the crowd. 

Eventually Wonwoo gets pulled away by Junhui, the older pushing him into a room with what you could call their ‘close knit’ friends. Mingyu is already in her, deep in conversation with Minghao about something. 

Seungkwan, who is now done puking, is sleeping on the floor. Wonwoo snorts and walks to the couch, sitting down before anyone can object. 

“Wonwoo....where’s your costume?” Jeonghan pouts, dragging out the syllables. Jeonghan is standing next to Jisoo, an arm slung around the younger’s shoulders. Jisoo looked vaguely uncomfortable, a flush very much present on his cheeks. It might actually not be uncomfortableness, Wonwoo thinks. He does hazily remember Jeonghan and Seungcheol pulling him into the bathroom. 

Wonwoo frowns, “I didn’t have anything.” He states, same as before. Jeonghan frowns this time, stepping away from Jisoo to get a better look at Wonwoo. 

“But Mingyu’s wearing something.” The older points out, and Wonwoo, on instinct, looks back to where the younger is now staring at him. Wonwoo blushes, head whipping back to Jeonghan’s smirking face. 

“Oh~” Jeonghan smiles, giggling and looking at Jisoo, who’s also smiling. Wonwoo’s flush darkens, and he avoids all eye contact with Mingyu lest the younger catches on. The rest of the group didn’t seem to catch on while they were having the conversation, the only thing Wonwoo is grateful for. 

Jeonghan plops down on the couch right next to him, slinging his arm over his shoulder. Wonwoo stiffens, but relaxes on instinct. It’s just Jeonghan, he won’t do anything. Right? 

“Sooooo~, you like that costume, don’t you?” Jeonghan whispers, and Wonwoo shoves the older away, catching the attention of the few people around them. Jeonghan laughs loudly, getting up and walking away. 

Wonwoo sits there for a while, and Mingyu never comes over to him, which he guesses is a good thing. Wonwoo  really doesn’t want to get a boner. During this whole time of doing nothing, Jeonghan continuously looks back at him and giggles. Sometimes Wonwoo can’t comprehend how immature the older is. 

At some point, Wonwoo finishes drinking his beer. He crumples up the can and gets up, walking out the door unnoticed. He goes to throw it away only for someone to run into him. 

Oh god, the college kids are here. Despite their friend group all having graduated college, Soonyoung still invites the kids he knows. And then they invite their friends, and now there’s a hoard in the older’s house dressed in varying costumes. 

Wonwoo feels a presence behind him for a split second before turning, almost bumping into Mingyu. 

“Hyung, what was Jeonghan-hyung talking to you about earlier?” He asks as he throws away his own can, the costumes giving Wonwoo too good of a view of the younger’s ass as he bends over. 

Mingyu looks up when Wonwoo doesn’t give an answer. Wonwoo’s blush must be very noticeable because the younger straightens immediately, adjusting his costume before stepping closer. 

“Hyung?” He asks, gripping Wonwoo’s shoulder. Wonwoo ducks his head and escapes Mingyu’s grasp. 

“It was nothing, he was being stupid.” Wonwoo says, adjusting his glasses again.Mingyu looks endeared, so he lets it go, and Wonwoo’s left to reevaluate every thought he’s had about police costumes.

But then Wonwoo watches, almost in slow motion as a smirk grows on Mingyu’s face and the younger taps on Jeonghan’s shoulder. Something is said, and Wonwoo witnesses Jeonghan giggle, and then whisper something cheekilyinto Mingyu’s ear. The younger’s mouth drops open, and he turns back to Wonwoo who is quickly ducking and running. 

“Wonwoo-yah!” Mingyu yells informally. Wonwoo will have to get him on that later, but right now he’s working on running away from the inevitable. 

He gets pretty far, actually. To the backyard that’s filled with drunk and stoned kids, led by the one and only Hansol with a curious Chan sitting next to him. Wonwoo runs over to them, dropping down and partially hiding his body from the doorway. 

He watches Mingyu step foot on the porch and look around, taking a good look at all the faces. Wonwoo, of course, ends up making eye contact, and Mingyu smirks, taking long strides over to him. Wonwoo grips Chan’s shoulders, and positions the younger in front of him. Almost like a blockade. 

“Hyung~ come on, no need to be embarrassed, I know I’m hot.” The insufferable bastard says, and Wonwoo has half the mind to throw Chan at him. Some kids beside him give Wonwoo weird looks, but he could honestly care less. Not when Mingyu is taking his wrist and pulling him up, dragging him back inside. 

He’s led to a relatively empty hallway, and pushed against the wall. Wonwoo gives Mingyu a dead stare. Mingyu breaks off into laughter, hiding his head in Wonwoo’s shoulder. 

Wonwoo sighs, rolling his eyes. 

“Do you really like me that much?” Mingyu asks cheekily. Wonwoo sighs again, skating his head ‘yes’ after a moment silence. Mingyu giggles, but it stifles off into silence. 

“Really?” He asks into the silence. Mingyu lifts his head and looks Wonwoo in the eyes. This time Wonwoo flushes dark red, the answer clear. Mingyu smirks, and then Wonwoo’s being pulled into the bathroom Soonyoung labels as the ‘no fucking’ bathroom. 

Well, he hopes Soonyoung never finds out about the fucking about to go down. 

~

Wonwoo keens, grinding down onto the knee pushing up into his crotch. 

Mingyu’s currently attacking Wonwoo’s neck, hands gripping the older’s waist to minimize movement. But they don’t stop Wonwoo from attempting to get more friction. 

“Hyung.” He growls, hand’s grip tightening. 

Wonwoo whines, the noise embarrassingly loud in the quiet bathroom. 

Wonwoo swears he’s about to start beggin when a loud bang on the door cuts him off. 

“The fuck? W-why’s the door locked?” Jeonghan’s voice reaches there ears. A moan soon follows, and Wonwoo assumes him, Jisoo, and possible Seungcheol are back at it again. 

He’s proved right when Jeonghan’s next words are, “Oh my _god_ , Jisoo-ah.” 

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo before banging his fist on the door. 

“Leave Jeonghan-hyung!” He yells at them, and Wonwoo can hear Jeonghan’s laughter fading as they walk away. 

Wonwoo’s given no warning when Mingyu reaches for his pants, undoing the zipper and not even attempting to pull them all the way down. 

Mingyu manhandles Wonwoo around, shoving his chest against the wall. Wonwoo moans, glasses nearly falling off. 

“My god hyung, we haven’t even started and you’re already this desperate.” Mingyu states as he pushes down his boxers. 

Cold air meets Wonwoo’s hole, and he shivers. Mingyu laughs, lowering himself to blow. 

Wonwoo doesn’t expect the tongue, but it comes anyway, and Wonwoo is stilled into silence. He can’t decide if he wants push back or buck forward, pressure nonexistent on his cock. 

Mingyu’s warm hand comes up to his lower back, pushing him towards the wall. Wonwoo guesses it was some form of crap preparation for the tongue that shoves itself into Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo’s voice breaks on the moan, it long and drawn out. 

“We-we don’t have lube.” Mingyu pants, turning Wonwoo around to face him. 

Wonwoo doesn’t answer, though. Mingyu never took off his costume, and he guesses the younger doesn’t know the full extent of the effect that it has in Wonwoo. 

But maybe he does now, because Mingyu becomes curious when Wonwoo stays silent. He glances down at himself, finally making the actually realization despite what Jeonghan told him. 

“Wait- _actually_ ? ” 

“Oh my god.” Wonwoo face palms, the mood most definitely gone thanks to Mingyu’s inability to realizes that yes, Wonwoo was turned on by the police uniform on him. 

Mingyu ignores him though, turning to the cabinets under the sink and opening them. He somehow, miraculously finds lube (Wonwoo doesn’t want to think why Soonyoung has lube in his bathroom), and opens the bottle. 

“You are under arrest.” Mingyu says, standing to his full height. 

“No. We are not roleplaying.” Wonwoo responds with dead eyes. Mingyu giggles, gives him a kiss, and Wonwoo’s once again facing the wall. 

He gasps when he feels the cold finger trace his rim. It’s still wet from earlier, and therefore eased the slide just that much more. 

Mingyu’s long finger starts thrusting, and Wonwoo scrambled to find purchase when a second finger enters almost immediately. 

They stay like that for a while, Wonwoo pushed against the wall with Mingyu’s domineering presence behind him. Every once in a while the younger will groom his fingers and graze his prostate, leaving Wonwoo a whimpering mess. 

Once he’s ready, after about three fingers, Mingyu unzips his pants, just enough to let his cock out, and slowly enters. 

Wonwoo gasps once more, all air leaving his lungs once Mingyu fully seats. 

“How are you so tight?” Mingyu whispers into Wonwoo’s ear, pulling slightly out and nudging back in. Wonwoo doesn’t answer to the rhetorical question, to overcome by the feeling of Mingyu inside him. 

Then Mingyu starts thrusting, and Wonwoo’s body reduces to jelly. Nothing more to his limbs, all he can do is stand and take it. 

Mingyu’s hands grip tight at his waist, bruises most likely to be left in his wake. The younger’s grunts sound in his ear, and his lips latch onto Wonwoo’s neck, sucking a hickey. 

Wonwoo comes, he’s not sure when, but he does. And it smears the white wall, blending in almost perfectly. Mingyu doesn’t stop, nor notice, but Wonwoo doesn’t mind, content to let his brain fry in pleasure. 

At some point Mingyu comes as well, and Wonwoo’s forced to put his underwear and pants back on while cum drips out of his asshole. Mingyu doesn’t look particularly worried, and he leads a hazy Wonwoo out of the bathroom. 

He really didn’t expect to be fucked in Soonyoung’s bathroom, but oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I think this one is better than yesterday’s too


End file.
